Réalité ou Illusion
by La Guilde du Yaoi
Summary: Quarante-huit heures, voilà le temps qu'il me reste avant mon dernier jugement où j'aurai le choix entre vivre ou mourir. Seulement avant je suis contraint de sauver un ange... Voici l'histoire de mon enfer ! POV Sasuke/SasuNaru/UA
1. Prologue

**Série : Naruto**

**Genre :** UA / Yaoi !

**Auteurs : **Licylie, Demoiselle Ninon & Verity971

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à nous. (Du moins, pas encore, nyahahaha)

**Allez, on resort cette fic dont plusieurs éléments on était modifié. Pour l'instant c'est le point de vue de Sasuke qui est utilisé.**

_**

* * *

**_

Prologue : Moments d'oublis

* * *

Voila, je suis mort...

Moi, Sasuke Uchiwa, jeune homme de vingt ans, viens de passer l'arme à gauche.

Comment ? Je ne saurais vous le dire.

La seule chose dont je me souviens est la sensation d'une atroce douleur puis plus rien, le vide total. Mon corps n'existe plus ?

Je n'arrive plus à le sentir pourtant j'essaie de bouger mais je ne saurai dire si je suis début ou bien couché. C'est assez étrange.

Je n'arrive pas à voir, c'est le noir complet autour de moi. Je n'arrive plus à parler ni à entendre.

J'ai l'impression d'être perdu dans le néant. Il n'y a rien et je ne suis sans doute plus rien.

Tout ce que j'étais est resté de l'autre côté, dans le monde des vivants. Vais-je rester ainsi dans ce monde inexistant et passer l'éternité à attendre une aide qui ne viendra sans doute jamais ?

Je pense que je devrais plutôt chercher comment je suis mort.

C'est vrai, je ne vais pas rester dans le néant indéfiniment. Peut-être même qu'une fois que j'aurais découvert comment j'en suis arrivé là, je pourrai enfin aller au paradis…

Mais est-ce que ce lieu existe vraiment ! Tous les morts sont-ils dans le même cas que moi ?

Bon, déjà pour me souvenir les circonstances de ma mort, il faudrait que je trouve toutes les façons de mourir…

Je ne me souviens pas avoir été dépressif ou quelque chose comme cela dans ma vie.

Il y a eu des mauvais jours - comme pour tout le monde - mais jamais au point de vouloir me suicider.

Mais bon, imaginons !

Je venais de rompre avec ma petite amie, alors imaginons que je n'arrivais pas à m'en remettre au point de mettre fin à mes jours.

Non... Je ne m'en sens pas capable : mourir pour quelqu'un, très peu pour moi.

Ce genre de mort me fait penser au feuilleton télévisé à l'eau de rose -que je ne regardais pas, bien sûr – mais où il y avait toujours quelqu'un prêt à tout, et surtout à se sacrifier, pour prouver leur amour.

Rien que d'y penser ça me donne froid dans le dos. Qui voudrait mourir d'une telle manière ?

Et puis maintenant que j'y pense, c'est MOI qui ai rompu et je ne l'aimais pas au point d'en souffrir à en mourir.

Donc, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi c'est moi -malheureusement – qui suis mort.

A moins que – peut-être – mon ex ait voulu se venger de moi et qu'elle ait engagé quelqu'un pour me faire la peau.

Voilà que j'en deviendrais presque parano, mais que faire d'autre dans de telles circonstances ?

A, maintenant que j'y pense, je suis peut-être en enfer et ce que j'endure ici est ma punition.

Mais de quoi dois-je être puni ? Et surtout pourquoi !

C'est vrai, ce n'est tout de même pas de ma faute si elle était si... enfin, comment la définir ?

Ah oui, elle était extrèmement collante et soûlante aussi !

Ce n'est pas méchant ce que je dis, juste la vérité !

Non, mais maintenant que j'y réfléchi bien, elle m'a surement -enfin suposons- fait tuer par un tueur à gage ou un truc comme ça !

Elle était du genre sensible et assez effrayante par moment lorsque son mauvais côté se réveillait.

Je pense qu'elle n'a pas dû s'en remettre et a voulu que je meure pour me punir... Mais non !

Ce serait plus logique si c'était elle que se serait suprimée – et j'aurai vécu tranquille.

Bien que je ne pense pas qu'elle aurait eu le cran de la faire.

Ffff... Elle doit être bien heureuse dans le monde des vivants, dans sa belle vie !

Sincèrement, je ne méritais pas de mourir !

Surtout que je ne sais toujours pas comment cela c'est produit.

On dit que la vie est injuste mais la mort aussi !

J'avais une vie parfaite et voilà où je me retrouve !

Savoir que j'ai fais trois années de dures études de droit pour rien !

J'aurai pu être un grand avocat (du diable) tout le monde ce serai battu pour m'avoir !

Quel malheur...

Tiens, ça y est, je deviens fou. Je vois la lumière.

Serai-ce le paradis ? Non, c'est... moi ?!

Oui, c'est bien moi. Ce que je vois est un flash de mon passé, de ma mort.

Je me vois crachant ou plutôt vomissant du sang avant de m'écrouler sur le sol.

Je n'aurai jamais pensé mourir aussi pitoyablement.

C'est traumatisant de voir cela tout en sachant que l'on ne peut rien y changer.  
Qu'ai-je fais de mal pour mériter cela ?

Je sais que je n'était pas malade, peut-être ai-je été empoisonné ou bien alors gravement blessé ?

Voilà qui restreint considérablement ma mort à un meurtre. Je savais que je n'étais pas suicidaire.

* * *

_**A SUIVRE !! **_

* * *

Bon, précisons que ceci est une mise en condition.(donc c'est normal si c'est court) La suite bientôt donc une petite review pour nous faire par de votre avis serait la bienvenue !!


	2. Compte à rebours partie 1

**Série :Naruto**

**Genre :** UA / Yaoi !

**Auteurs : **Licylie, Demoiselle Ninon & Verity971

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à nous. (Du moins, pas encore, nyahahaha)

**Un grand merci pour ceux et celles qui nous ont envoyé des reviews !**

Malheureusement, la plupart ont été suprimé car cette fic se trouve maintenant sur un autre profil (et que la fonction de transfert automatique n'existe pas sur le site). Malgrès tout, nous avons vraiment été contente de les recevoir !!

**Bonne lecture !!**

* * *

**_Chapitre 1 : Compte à rebours ( 1ère partie )_**

* * *

_**Plus que quinze heures et trente minutes avant ma mort.**_

* * *

Il est sept heures.

Mon réveil sonne. Je n'ai nullement envie de faire le moindre geste sachant la journée de cours ennuyante qui m'attend. Mais je me lève – avais-je vraiment le choix – et prend la direction de la salle de bain. J'asperge mon visage d'eau avant de me mettre sous la douche puis une fois habillé, je me dirige directement dans la cuisine et me prépare un café bien noir que je déguste en regardant par la fenêtre les gens qui se pressent pour arriver à l'heure à leur travail. D'ailleur, moi aussi je devrais peut-être y aller. Je dépose donc ma tasse dans l'évier, met mes chaussures ainsi que ma veste, prend mon sac et sors de mon appartement pour prendre la direction de l'université.

Alors que je marchait tranquillement dans la rue, un inconnu m'accosta :

« -Excusez moi de vous déranger jeune homme, me dit-il, vous êtes bien Uchiha Sasuke ?

-Oui, pourquoi ? »

Là je m'en suis voulu d'affirmer mon identité à quelqu'un que je ne connaissais pas, maudite fierté.

« -Je vous ai posé une question et je compte bien avoir une réponse. »

Voilà qu'il me montre une parfaite représentation de regard de la mort-qui-tue. Malheureusement, il ne fait pas le poid face à moi et à mon regard de la mort-qui-te-tue-même-si-tu-es-déjà-mort-et-enterré. Bref, je m'adore, je suis trop fort...

« -Ton regard... On aurait dis celui d'un assassin ! »

Non, là il se fout de moi. C'est pas possible.

« -D'habitude, les femmes disent que c'est mon regard qui les envoûtent. »

Ce n'est pas de ma faute c'est un héritage de famille et que je suis irrésistible. Mais là, j'ai un autre problème : il y a un malade mental - selon moi – qui trouve que je ressemble à un assassin et qui pourtant m'aborde dans la rue. Non, ne me dite pas qu'il est venu me draguer. Horreur !!

* * *

**_Huit heures trente minutes avant ma mort._**

* * *

Il est midi.

Ma rencontre avec l'homme de ce matin n'a pas arrêté de me revenir en tête durant toute la matiné. Il m'a été impossible de me concentrer et donc de suivre correctement mes cours. Dire que j'étais sûr, que la journée allait être normal, à mon réveil. Ca m'énerve.

Comme d'habitude, je reste seul pour déjeuner, assis sous un arbre qui m'abrite de son ombre. Seulement aujourd'hui, j'ai l'impression d'être surveillé. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas il a fallu que cet homme me dise de faire attention à mes arrières car il aurait – soit disant – surprit une drôle de conversation sur la mort et dont j'étais le sujet principal.

C'est fou ce que ça peut donner froid dans le dos... Non, je rigole mais ça m'embête de ne pas savoir ce qui se trame autour de moi.

Après avoir mangé, je retourne au campus. Mais bien vite je me rends compte que quelqu'un me suit - comme quoi, il se sont ligué aujourd'hui pour m'énerver - je continue mon chemin comme si de rien était et retourne en cours n'ayant pas envie de me prendre la tête - encore une fois - pour quelque chose qui est s'en doute sans importance.

* * *

**_Cinq heures trente minutes avant ma mort._**

* * *

Il est seize heures.

Je rentre chez moi malheureusement en compagnie d'une de mes « camarades » qui étant dingue de moi, s'agrippe tel de la glue à mon pauvre bras. Comment peut-elle croire que sangsue comme elle puisse un jour m'interesser ?

Curieusement, cette fois-ci je n'ai pas besoins de lui dire le fin fond de ma pensée pour qu'elle me lâche. D'elle-même, elle s'est éloignée de moi pour me regarder avec des yeux larmoyants. Quelque chose n'allait mais bon, je m'en fichais. Je n'ai pas une âme charitable pour écouter les problèmes des autres et surtout de celle qui n'arrive pas à respecter l'espace vital dont j'ai besoin pour vivre.

* * *

**A suivre !**

* * *

LicyLie (s'effondrant sur son clavier) : Et voilà un chapitre de terminé !

D.Ninon : Comme vous avez pu le constater cette fic a changé d'emplacement ! Mais pourquoi ?

LicyLie : Comme notre groupe de co-écrivain a augmenté, j'estimais que l'on méritait un profil rien qu'à nous !

D.Ninon : Ben, la prochaine fois, préviens-nous à l'avance ! Ca énerve !!

LicyLie (commence à partir) : Oki ! Encore désolée dotant plus que la prochaine fois c'est D.Ninon qui s'y colle pour recopier le chapitre sur ordi. Préparez-vous au pire !

D.Ninon (tentant de la ratrapper) : Comment ça ?!

Sasuke : Vu qu'il n'y a plus personne, je vais le dire pour ces deux barges : reviews ! Et puis essayez de deviner à quelle heure je suis "mort"même si c'est inutile de le faire.

D.Ninon : Sasuke !!

Sasuke : J'en ai marre !


	3. Compte à rebours partie 2

**Série : **Naruto

**Genre :** UA ? (va savoir si tout est vrai) Yaoi !

**Auteurs : **Licylie, Demoiselle Ninon & Verity971

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à nous. (Du moins, pas encore, nyahahaha)

**Merci pour vos reviews en espérant que la suite vous plaîra.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 : Compte à rebours (2ème partie)**_

* * *

C'est pas vrai ! Non mais ça tombe que sur moi. Bon je maitrise. Bon, analysons la situation : Je vais crever ! C'est simple.

Et le pire, c'est que je n'arrête pas de penser à cette fille. Comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ?  
J'aurais dû la suivre, et au lieu de ça je me suis éloigné ! Franchement j'aurais mieux fais de rester couché ce matin et je n'aurais pas forcer mon beau teint. Oh, galère ! Comme dirait quelqu'un que je connais bien.

Mais au faite, elle n'était jamais venue me voir au campus !! Qu'est-ce-qu'elle faisait là ?! C'est encore plus louche.  
Voilà, je suis arrivé chez moi...

* * *

_Deux heures avant ma mort._

* * *

Je suis assis sur mon canapé, devant la télé éteinte : Je réfléchis.  
Pourquoi cette fille me regardait elle avec tristesse, limite avec pitié ? ... Bon imaginons que quelqu'un cherche à me tuer. Ok, mais qui ?  
C'est vrai, qui m'en voudrais ? Bon, je ne dis pas que je suis parfait non plus, je ne suis pas un ange, mais je n'ai fait de mal à personne... Du moins, pas volontairement...

Alors que je médite sur ma vie et sur mon entourage, quelqu'un vint sonner à la porte.  
Bizarre, je n'attends personne en particulier. je me demande qui ça peut-être... Et si j'allais ouvrir pour voir ?! Pff... qu'est-ce-que je peux être débile parfois ! Alors, je me lève donc - enfin ! - pour aller ouvrir la porte. je regarde par le petit trou de la porte avant, on ne sait jamais !  
Ah, mais c'est... un ami de lycée !  
Je me demande ce qu'il me veut, surtout à une heure aussi tardive, il n'est que dix-neuf heures mais comme même, ce n'est pas une heure pour aller chez les gens !  
J'ouvre la porte pour découvrir Naruto, un ami d'enfance, le seul, avec qui je me sens... bien.

Je me pousse donc pour le laisser passer, et l'invite à s'installer l'une des chaises.

"- Pour les études, ça va tu t'en sors ?" lui demandais-je après un long moment de silence que d'ailleurs je trouve bizarre venant de sa part, lui qui d'habitude est tellement bavard !  
"- M'oui ça peut aller..." Répondit-il en haussant les épaules.  
"...Ok...", Que pouvais-je répondre d'autre ?

Bon, il est venu pourquoi là ?! Il commence à me saouler ! Quand on va chez les gens c'est pour une raison valable : discuter, prendre des nouvelles... mais certainement pas pour se regarder ! Il est bizarre, vachement bizarre !

"- Eum', alors, quoi de neuf ?" Demandais-je ?  
"- Rien de spécial."

Raah ! Y en a marre, là ! En plus il ne me demande même pas comment je vais ! Alors qu'il est chez moi ! C'est le comble, non ?!  
En plus moi non plus je ne suis pas très bavard alors là on est bien parti pour une soirée d'ennui mortelle ! Enfin, moi surtout puisqu'il ne semble pas être géné d'être là sans rien avoir à dire ... Bon, je lui redemande ce qu'il fait là ou pas ? Non, sinon il va mal le prendre et il va partir... Et justement c'est ce que je veux ! Tant pis si après je suis qualifier de malpoli ou je ne sais quoi. L'important c'est qu'il ne soit plus chez moi !

"- Alors, qu'est-ce-qu'il t'amène EXACTEMENT ici ?"  
- Je te l'ai déjà dis, je passais par là.  
- Ok... d'accord... Mais où allais-tu ?  
- Je ne sais pas, je me promenais..."

Super ! Il se promenait ! Ben continu là ta promenade, je ne t'empêche absolument pas ! Bon, peut-être qu'il a un problème après tout... mais si j'étais le seul à pouvoir l'aider ? Non impossible, il a bien d'autres amis! Et si j'essayais de lui envoyer des ondes négatives pour qu'il parte ? Décidément, je deviens vraiment débile !

"... Tu fais quoi de beau ?"

Tu fais rien de beau ? Je n'ai rien de trouver de mieux pour le faire partir !  
Pouah... le silence de mort ! C'est peine perdue.

"- Ben je m'amuse comme je peux... écoute ça : t'as bu du thé hier ? Tu comprends, Thé hier : Théière."

Attends, c'était une blague ça ? Mais, non c'est pas possible !

"- Ah... oui ... c'est drôle"

J'y crois pas ! Au moins c'est sur il va mal !

"- Dis moi, tu te sens bien ? Tu as l'air un peu pâle.  
- Oui ça va mais je ne refuserai pas un peu de thé."

Eh bien, il ne manquait plus que ça ! Il a besoin de prendre des cours de savoir vivre lui !

"- Ouais, je vais en préparer, je reviens"

Franchement, j'y crois pas là ! Et puis ça va encore prendre trois heures, et le thé va geler ! Allez, si je lui dis de boire vite... Je me montre un peu trop égoïste, là.  
S'il a vraiment un problème, plus vite je l'aiderais, plus vite il rentrera chez lui ! Et j'aurais enfin la paix !

"- Tu mets combien de sucre ?  
- Deux !  
- Ok... voilà c'est prêt !"

Bon, il faut comme même pas qu'il croit que je suis son aide social.

"- Tiens, voilà pour toi... attention c'est super chaud !  
- Euh, attends j'ai oublié de te dire que je mettais du lait dans mon thé.  
- Ah, ok, je vais te le mettre."

Non mais et puis quoi encore ?! Allez... Je ne dois pas m'énerver... Donc, du lait ... voilà !

"- Tiens ton thé avec du lait et deux sucres, c'est bon ?  
- Oui merci. vas-y je t'en prie"

Eh ? Il m'invite à m'asseoir dans ma propre maison ! Ça ne va plus là ! C'est le monde à l'envers !

"- Et... je vois bien que tu as des problèmes, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire"

Oula ! Le thé est super chaud en faite.

"- Moi non, je n'ai aucun problème, du moins pas plus que quelqu'un d'autre... par contre toi, bientôt, tu n'en auras plus."

Hein ? Comment ça je n'en aurais plus ?

"- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?"

Wouah ! Pourquoi il me fixe comme ça ? Ça fait vraiment flipper !

"- Il faut que je parte" Me dit il en se levant.

Eh, mais... il n'a même pas touché au thé ! Je n'ai comme même pas pris la peine de le faire pour qu'il n'y touche pas !

"- Eh mais attends ! Tu veux pas de thé ? Il n'est pas bon ?  
- Non merci, va te détendre... et ... enfin ... au revoir !  
- Au revoir"

Tu peux y compter ! Je vais me détendre après cette journée stressante. Pourquoi il est parti ? En même temps, je ne dois pas me plaindre, c'est-ce que je voulais, non ?

il est déjà vingt-heures passé et je suis vraiment fatigué après cette drôle de journée. Bon, Je range tout ça et puis j'irai me reposer. Oh ! Il faut aussi que je fasse la vaisselle. Pff… l'autre qui me fait sortir mes tasses pour rien ! Au moins, j'en ai bu moi.  
Voilà j'ai fini cette vaisselle de malheur. Je vais … Oula … je ne me sens pas très bien… Mais ça ira quand je me serais allongé… Non, non je ne vais vraiment pas bien. Je crois qu'il faut que j'appelle les urgences… Je ne vois plus rien ! Mon ventre me fais mal. Je ne peux plus tenir… debout …  
« À l'aide… »  
Qui pourrait m'aider … ?  
Ma gorge me brûle. Je tousse à m'arracher les poumons. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser, je tremble sans pouvoir me contrôler. À bout de force, je tombe à genoux. Je n'en peux plus. Mon corps me torture par sa soudaine fragilité face au mal qui m'assaille. Ma toux recommence avec plus de violence. Ma main qui jusque là se trouvait devant ma bouche se retrouve pleine de sang.  
Je crache du sang !!  
Je regarda ma main avec frayeur. Peur de mourir ?  
Roo, mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?!  
Je tousse sans relâche, je m'etouffe presque. Je ne comprends rien ! Je buvais tranquillement le thé et … Oh le salop… Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a fait ?

Je ne vois plus rien ! Je suis aveugle ?! Je … Je …

Plus rien.  
C'est le trou noir.

* * *

Et voilà que je retourne à la case « mort » !  
Mais au moins maintenant je sais comment j'ai fais pour en arriver là. Ce mec de malheur qui était sensé être mon ami m'a empoisonné ! Et le pire ! - oui parce qu'il y a pire d'être mort - c'est que je ne sais pas pourquoi il a fait ça ! Je ne lui est rien fait, aucun mal !  
Et voilà qu'il me tue sans aucune raison ! Quand je pense que je traînais avec un psychopathe et je ne le savais même pas !  
Si ça se trouve, tout était mis en place ! Je veux dire qu'il avait déjà prévu de me tuer tel jour de tel mois en tel année à cette heure précise ! En tout cas, si c'est le cas, ça ne m'étonne pas !  
Bon, qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ?  
C'est ça d'être mort ? On reste là dans le noir complet, et puis c'est tout ?  
Moi je pensais qu'on volerait dans les airs, survolerait les villes et maisons, que Dieu s'il existe - mais apparemment non - nous attribuerait une personne à qui on serait charger de surveiller, être son ange- gardien … toutes les conneries qu'on nous raconte, quoi ! Bah, non là je m'ennuie énormément. Et dire que je vais rester là jusqu'à la fin des temps !

« -Alors son cas c'est amélioré depuis hier soir ? »

Hey c'était quoi ça ?!

« - Oui, mais malheureusement il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé.  
- Je vois. Tu devrais te reposer. Deux jours sans sommeil et sans pratiquement rien manger… Tu va dépérir à ce rythme là ! Allez, va te reposer. Il ne risque plus rien !  
- Merci, mais ça va allez… je vais rester.  
- Très bien, appelle - moi si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit.  
- … Sasuke … »

_**A SUIVRE !! **_

D.Ninon : Voilà, ça a été très très très looooooong à taper ! Donc, là je pense que assez long.

LicyLie : Arrêtez de me forcer à écrire et vous n'aurez plus à retaper une fic sur ordinateur. Na !

Verity : Mais non, mais non... On t'adore ! Faut pas se prendre la tête pour si peu...

Sasuke : En attendant, c'est moi qui souffre !!


	4. La mort ?

**Série : **Naruto

**Genre :**UA / Yaoi !

**Auteurs : **Licylie, Demoiselle Ninon & Verity971

**Disclaimer :**Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à nous. (Du moins, pas encore, nyahahaha)

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Malicia : **Merci pour ton commentaire et pour te répondre Sasuke est bien un surdoué donc son inscription à tout de suite été prise en compte à l'université.

**Yaoifanatique : **Faire souffrir Sasuke est pour nous une véritable plaisir ! Contente de voir que c'est le cas pour toi aussi.

**Merci pour vos encouragements dans vos reviews anonymes ou non qui nous donne la force de terminer cette fic. **

* * *

_**Chapitre 2 : C'est ça la mort !**_

* * *

_« - Oui, mais malheureusement il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé.  
- Je vois. Tu devrais te reposer. Deux jours sans sommeil et sans pratiquement rien manger… Tu va dépérir à ce rythme là ! Allez, va te reposer. Il ne risque plus rien !  
- Merci, mais ça va allez… je vais rester.  
- Très bien, appelle - moi si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit.  
- … Sasuke … »_

* * *

Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis que je me trouve dans cet étrange endroit et j'ignore également d'où provenaient les voix qui me sont parvenues ni à qui elles appartenaient. Sincèrement, je déteste cette situation. Ignorer quelque chose ne fait pas partie du vocabulaire des Uchiha. De plus, je me sens de plus en plus apaisé. C'est comme si je sentais la présence de quelqu'un à mes côtés mais sans que celle-ci me soit visible ou mieux encore, connu. Pourtant, je me sens plus rassuré comme si cette « personne » partageait mes souffrances. Je me sens si bien que je serai même prêt à présent à mourir.

« Il a bougé. »

Ma tête me fait atrocement mal. Petit à petit, la sensation de mes membres que j'avais pourtant perdu ce fit ressentir par de courtes douleurs provenant de mes bras et mes jambes. Brutalement j'ouvre les yeux pour découvrir une pièce aveuglante par la lumière qui si trouvait et trop blanche à mon goût.

Je déteste les hôpitaux : voilà la seule pensée cohérente qui réussit à s'imposer dans mon esprit car oui, après m'être adapté à la luminosité, il ne faisait aucun doute que je me trouvais dans l'une de ces pièces blanches et impersonnelle comme celles qui m'avaient accueillis dans mon enfance.

**OoOoOoO**

Malgré l'endroit où il se trouvait, aucune douleur ne vint troubler Sasuke lorsqu'il entreprit de se redresser sur le lit qui le supportait afin de pouvoir s'asseoir confortablement et d'avoir une meilleure vue sur l'environnement qui l'entourait. C'était comme si son corps était devenu léger et le silence dans lequel était plongé la pièce ne la rendait que plus effrayante.

C'est à ce moment que Sasuke remarqua qu'il n'était pas seul, en effet, un homme portant un étrange bandeau à l'oeil gauche et dont les cheveux gris, malgré son jeune âge, semblaient vouloir à eux seuls défier la gravité. Un masque de tissus cachait la moitié de son visage en ne laissant que le haut dégagé.

« Salut, lui dit l'homme. Je t'attendais. »

L'homme se leva de la chaise qui l'avait accueillie jusqu'alors et se rapprocha de Sasuke. Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de dévisager le nouveau venu avant de se remettre à regarder l'endroit où il se trouvait. C'était bien une chambre d'hôpital pourtant quelque chose au fond de Sasuke lui affirmait que ce n'était pas le cas.

« Je suis où ? »

L'homme sembla réfléchir à sa réponse avant de se mettre à sourire en répétant la question.

« Tu es où ? »

Sasuke, comme tout bon Uchiha qu'il était, garda son calme devant la bêtise de celui qui lui faisait maintenant face et se contenta de le regarder.

Devant le manque de réaction de Sasuke, l'homme déclara à vive voix :

« D'après toi, c'est pourtant évident, t'es arrivé au Ciel !

- Pour cela, il faudrait déjà que je sois mort. »

Cette réponse sembla grandement amuser l'homme.

« Et pourquoi ce ne serai pas le Ciel ?

- Parce que c'est ici que j'ai vécu.

- Dans cet hôpital ? Mais aucune réponse ne parvint à l'homme masqué. Le Ciel peut apparaître dans les endroits les plus invraisemblables et en particulier dans ceux qui ont marqué notre existence. »

Le silence s'installa de nouveau pendant lequel Sasuke tentait d'accepter la situation puis une question vint alors frapper à son esprit.

« Je suis mort comment ? »

Il voulait avoir la confirmation sur ses doutes, savoir si Naruto était vraiment la source de son malheur.

« Un meurtre. »

Sasuke avala sa salive difficilement.

« Qui ?

- C'est à toi de le découvrir.

- C'est Naruto, n'est-ce pas. »

Redressant la tête, Sasuke remarqua le regard peiné que l'homme lui adressait.

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. Sasuke se sentait trahi. Oui, il avait été trahi par la dernière personne en qui il avait eu confiance.

« Ce n'était pas tout à fait lui.

- Comment ça ?

- C'est lui qui t'as trouvé et à appelé les secours. De plus, il est resté à ton chevet lorsque tu étais dans le coma à l'hôpital. »

Refermant les yeux, Sasuke réfléchit aux paroles de l'homme.

« Les voix que j'avais entendu venait de là ?

- Tu aurais pu lutter pour vivre mais...

- Plus rien ne me retenait... Il m'a trahi...

- Ce n'est pas lui qui t'a tué disons qu'il était au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Tu es le seul responsable de ta mort.

- ... Pour un ange vous n'êtes pas doué pour remonter le moral de quelqu'un.

- Qui a osé te dire que j'étais un ange ?! Je suis outré !

- Je me disais aussi...

- Dis-toi que je suis un simple messager.

- Et quel est le message ?

- Vis. »

Sasuke redressa le visage vers l'homme et lui lança un regard noir avant de s'écrier :

« Je suis déjà mort !

- Il a été décidé que tu aurais encore une chance de vivre.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour sauver Naruto. »

* * *

**A Suivre !**

Et oui, c'est déjà fini mais ce chapitre servait surtout de transition pour la suite ! A plus !


	5. La vérité

**Série : **Naruto

**Genre :**UA / Yaoi !

**Auteurs : **Licylie, Demoiselle Ninon & Verity971

**Disclaimer :**Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à nous. (Du moins, pas encore, nyahahaha)

* * *

_**Chapitre 3 : La vérité**_

* * *

_« Je suis déjà mort !_

_- Il a été décidé que tu aurais encore une chance de vivre._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Pour sauver Naruto. »_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

« Pourquoi devrai-je aider celui qui m'a trahi ? »

Le visage masqué de l'homme se tendit et je sentis une sourde colère l'envahir.

Cette impression se confirma lorsqu'il reprit la parole d'un ton froid qui ne laissait place à aucune discutions.

« Tu n'a pas le choix. »

Cette simple phrase claqua comme le glas pour moi. Personne n'a d'ordre à donner à un Uchiha pourtant à son air ce n'est pas une plaisanterie. J'allais lui dire le fond de ma pensée mais il me devança.

« Que tu veuilles vivre ou mourir sache que tu devras d'abord sauver Naruto. Après seulement tu seras libre de choisir. »

Je me figeais, même dans ma situation actuelle, je ne peux pas faire mes propres choix.

« J'espère que tu mettras ta rancoeur de côté et que tu accompliras avec succès cette mission. »

L'homme disparu, la piéce devint sombre jusqu'à disparaître à son tour et je me sentis chuter.

**oOooOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sans savoir comment mes sens me reviennent et j'entends à présent des petits sons réguliers. Je rouvre mes paupières et regarde mon nouvel environnement. Bizarrement rien n'a changé autour de moi car je suis toujours dans la même chambre d'hôpital. Seulement à mieux y regarder, il y a un petit, mais important, détail qui cloche : comment puis-je être debout dans la chambre si en même temps, je suis endormis dans le lit le teint plus pâle que d'ordinaire ?

Fasciné par cette étrangeté, je me rapprocha de mon 'double' avant de ne remarquer les différents fils reliants mon 'corps' à des machines produisant un léger bip sonor à intervalles réguliers.

La porte s'ouvre alors sur une infirmière qui sans même me remarquer passe à travers moi pour vérifier la santé de mon autre moi toujours allongé. Une fois le contrôle de routine terminé, elle quitte la piéce repassant par la même occasion de nouveau à travers moi.

L'incompréhension, la peur et la colère furent les seules émotions qui m'entouraient à ce moment là.

Un mot me vint à l'esprit ou plutôt un nom : Naruto.

C'est à cause de lui que je vis cet enfer : non content de m'avoir détruit la vie en me tuant, il me pourrit ma mort et pour bien me faire comprendre qu'il peut toujours m'arriver pire je dois à présent le sauver.

« Arrêtes de te prendre la tête pour cela. »

Surpris, je me retournais vers la porte pour apercevoir mon bourreau : l'homme masqué.

Celui-ci ne semblait même pas s'intéresser à ce qui l'entourer sauf peut-être à son livre qu'il n'avait pas lâché depuis notre première rencontre. C'était à croire qu'il mangait et buvait les mots de son bouquin m'ignorant éffrontement alors que c'est à cause de lui si j'en suis là.

« C'est assez méchant ce que tu penses de moi. »

Réalisant soudain les propos de l'homme mes joues s'empourprèrent.

« Arrêtez de lire mes pensées !

- Allons, allons du calme ce n'est pas comme-ci tu pensais à des choses répréhensibles. »

Je fis semblant de ne pas relever la boutade et ferma les yeux afin de tenter d'effacer l'image de l'autre. Mais lui en décida autrement et ce fut son ton sérieux qui attira mon attention.

« Sasuke... Je sais que ta vie a été difficile et extrêment douloureuse c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que tu n'accorde pas ta confiance facilement. Pourtant, Naruto a réussit là où tous les autres avaient échoué. Il t'a permis de ne pas t'enfoncer dans les ténébres et de continuer à vivre. Non, ne me coupe pas. »

Prenant son mal en patience Sasuke attendit à contre-coeur que l'autre ait fini de parler.

« Naruto a toujours tout fait pour que tu ne te sentes jamais vraiment seul en prenant soin de toi et malgrè tout cela tu l'accuses d'un crime parce qu'il était là au mauvais moment. Pour moi, tu n'es qu'un égoïste pour penser ainsi. Naruto a besoin de toi et tu lui tournes le dos. Crois-tu vraiment mériter son amitié ? Non car tu n'es qu'un lâche. »

L'homme masqué regarda attentivement la réaction du jeune homme suite à ses propos et vit que ses yeux s'étaient embués de larmes qu'il tentait de contenir tant bien que mal.

Pensant qu'elles étaient du à l'humiliation qu'il venait de ressentir et continua sur sa lancé devenant de plus en plus cruel.

« En fait, ça t'arrangeait de mourir car tu pourrais retrouver ta famille mais est-ce que eux souhaiteraient te voir en lâche. Tu les déshonores par ton comportement. »

Sasuke ne réagit pas gardant la tête baissée avant de s'effondrer sur ses genoux.

Il paraissait perdu semblant sortir d'un cauchemar et agrippait son haut au niveau de son coeur.

Depuis des années il enfermait les souvenirs de sa familles au plus profond de sa mémoire tentant de les oublier et voilà qu'un inconnu réveillait ses anciennes blessures en les ravivaient.

De son côté, l'homme le regardait perdre son sang-froid montrant ainsi ses faiblesses.

Il avait accompli sa mission en le faisant réagir mais un sentiment de culpabilité s'empara de lui. Il se sentait las mais il n'avait pas non plus le choix : la vie de Naruto était en jeu !

« Sasuke, tu n'as pas le temps de te morfondre, relève-toi !

- Le temps existe t-il lorsqu'il ne nous attend plus ?

- Tu as quarante-huit heures pour retrouver et sauver Naruto. Outre passé ce délais ton jugement sera prononcé et tu ne pourras plus rien faire. »

Sasuke se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse puis se releva et regarda l'homme perplexe. Si il avait tout compris...

« C'est exactement cela, Sasuke. Tu devra te débrouiller seul et vite.

- C'est impossible que je le retrouve en si peu de temps ! Il est dieu ne sait où !

- Justement il sait.

- Qui ça ?

- Dieu. D'ailleurs moi aussi.

- Alors dites le moi !

- Je ne le peux pas.

- Pourquoi ?!

- Il y a bien longtemps, un démon au nom d'Orochimaru fit son apparition.

- On peut la faire courte ?

- Il a traversé des millénaires et est devenu extrèment puissant mais pas assez pour rivaliser avec un dieu. Il lui faut un pouvoir très ancien pour arriver à ses fins et pour cela il lui fallait l'ange purificateur. Cet ange avait demandé à être envoyé sur Terre entant que simple humain pour des raisons qui me sont inconnues mais le jour où tu es soi-disant 'mort' il a été capturé par un espion au ordre d'Orochimaru. D'après nos informations, cet espion ou plutôt cette espionne le surveiller par ton intermède.

- Comment cela ?

- C'était ton ex. »

Sasuke parut s'être pétrifié sur place. Son ex travaillait pour un puissant démon donc il se pourrait même...

« Oui, elle était elle-même une démone et c'est pour cela qu'elle t'a mis en danger. Naruto a sentis que quelque chose n'allait pas et s'est rendu chez toi pour voir si tu allais bien. Malheureusement lorsqu'elle l'a attaqué il n'a pas pû se défendre comme-ci elle l'avait vidé de ses forces. »

Les yeux de Sasuke s'écarquillèrent. Serait-il possible que Naruto ait lui aussi été empoissonné par le thé ?

« Je pense que oui. » fut la seule réponse que lui fournit l'homme.

Une boule se forma dans sa gorge lorsque Sasuke se souvint de ses propos à l'égard de Naruto. Jamais il ne pourrait se pardonner d'avoir ainsi douté de l'amitié qui les liait mais pour l'instant, il avait une chose importante à faire.

« Comment... Comment pourrais-je le retrouver ?

- Je te mènerais où tu dois commencer tes recherches pour le reste, ouvre ton coeur. »

Une fois de plus, tout devint noir autour de lui et il sombra petit à petit dans l'inconscience. Sasuke eu juste le temps de penser qu'il en avait vraiment marre qu'on le transporte ainsi à chaque fois ce qui fit sourire l'homme.

* * *

**A Suivre !**

Et voilà un autre chapitre de fini ! A bientôt pour la suite et surtout n'hésitez pas à nous envoyer des reviews pour nous motiver à écrire !!

Mini quizz : Qui est l'homme masqué ? ( C'est trop facile !)


	6. Enfer partie 1

**Série : **Naruto

**Genre : **UA / Yaoi

**Auteur du chapitre : **lafolleNeko-girlz

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Naruto ne sont pas à nous. (Du moins, pas encore, nyahahaha)

_**Note ****: **_

Non, nous ne sommes pas mortes mais nous sommes justes en sous-effectif donc

"_**nous recherchons des auteurs, des traductrices et autres**_ !"

Pour nous contacter rendez-vous sur notre profil.

Je remercie aussi **lafolleNeko-girlz**

qui s'est inscrite dans notre Compagnie

et qui a écrit ce chapitre que vous attendiez tant.

Bonne Lecture !

_LicyLie_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Enfer - partie 1**

* * *

_« Comment... Comment pourrais-je le retrouver ?_

_- Je te mènerais où tu dois commencer tes recherches pour le reste, ouvre ton cœur. »_

_Une fois de plus, tout devint noir autour de lui et il sombra petit à petit dans l'inconscience. Sasuke eu juste le temps de penser qu'il en avait vraiment marre qu'on le transporte ainsi à chaque fois ce qui fit sourire l'homme._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Sasuke retrouva peu à peu les sensations, puis ouvrit les yeux en les papillotants pour s'adapter à la lumière ambiante bien qu'elle ne soit pas très forte. Il faissait froid à cause d'un vent glacial.

« Où sommes-nous?, demanda Sasuke qui commençait à ressentir le froid environnant.

- Bienvenu dans le repaire des démons mon cher.

- QUOI, Hurla Sasuke.

- Oui… Ho ! Ais-je oublié de te dire que tu avais une couverture ?»

Non mais Sasuke se demandait s'il était tombé dans un asile psychiatrique dont ce mec devait être le cas le plus dur… Non rectification : il était le cas le plus dur se faire avoir ainsi. L'homme eut un petit rire face aux pensées de son cadet qui lui lança un regard plus mauvais que le regard de-la-mort-qui-tue-même-si-tu-es-déjà-mort. L'homme masqué eut quelques frisons dans le dos.

« Voilà désormais tu te feras passer pour un démon espion dont le maître se nomme Chaos.

- Quoi ! Non, mais vous allez me laisser dans ce merdier ??

- Oui pourquoi ? Tu dois sauver Naruto.

- Je ne vois pas, pourquoi je dois sauver la dobe ?

- Sasuke, tu tiens à mourir ? Nous avons déjà parlé de cela.»

Parler est un grand mot disons qu'il l'avait obligé à le "faire".

Bien qu'il ne l'avouerais jamais, même sous torture, tout cela n'était pas si terrible puisque qu'il aurait pu être obligé de « sauver » quelqu'un comme Saï. Sasuke eut un profond soupire, il n'aimait pas ce mec avec son petit sourire en coin totalement faux qui était toujours avec Naruto. Cela l'énerve. Pourquoi ça l'énervais d'ailleurs ? Les autres amis de Naruto ne l'énervaient pas. Une autre question sans réponse, se dit le jeune Uchiwa.

« Hn! Je sais tout ça !

- Alors, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici ! Au revoir Sasuke, bonne chance et n'oublie pas de suivre ton cœur.»

Suivre son cœur, je veux bien, mais…euh…comment ? Un Uchiwa ne suit pas ses sentiments, il les contrôle… BORDEL ! Où l'autre était-t'il passé ? Alors respirons calmement et Ha !! C'est quoi cette chose !

La dite chose était une démone avec un visage magnifique du moins elle serait belle…si…elle n'avait pas un corps de reptile.

« …

- …

- Que fais-tu ici toi ?

- Je... »

Putain, c'est sûr va donc lui dire que tu cherches ton « ami » pour pas mourir, pff !

« Je cherche des informations pour mon maitre.

- Bien et quel est son nom, jeune homme ? demanda la femme reptile septique.

- Chaos.

- Ho ! Encore en vie lui, je le pensais mort.

- Mon maitre est éternel.

- Ha, oui et pourquoi donc ?

- Ses valeurs sont miennes et un jour celle de quelqu'un d'autre alors il restera éternel.

- Je vois ! Et bien que cherche Chaos ?

- Un jeune homme… blond aux yeux bleus.

- Ha ! Celui que Sakura a rammené ?

- Aucune idée n'y en a-t-il pas d'autre ?

- Non ! Alors que veux-tu savoir sur lui.

- Je veux tout savoir.

- Très bien suis-moi ! »

Nous avancons vers une rue à l'allure salle et lugubre, comme toute choses ou personnes ici j'imagine, la femme reptile me guide à travers la ville et elle me conduit dans un quartier chaud.

Il a plein de prostitués hommes et femmes confondu. Pff…

Elle nous emmène dans un bar et l'ambiance est plus « chaleureuse » que dehors. Bref elle s'avance vers une table et s'assoit avant de m'inviter à m'asseoir, ce que je fais puis elle me dit :

« Ici, nous allons pouvoir parler. »

* * *

**A Suivre !**


End file.
